


Never gonna give you up (or 'not so shy')

by Friendofalfonso



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Dan/Phil - Freeform, Fluff, For a Friend, I am late though so three today, I think I love phan, M/M, Marriage, Phan - Freeform, Pranks, i don't know now, one each day for a week, rickroll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendofalfonso/pseuds/Friendofalfonso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil have been rickrolling eachother for years, when they are about to get married, Dan decides to try one last prank. What he doesn't realize is that Phil had the same idea.</p><p>This the summary for Chapter 1. This will be a series of five oneshots that I'm writing for my internet friend.</p><p>Monday- (Above)</p><p>Teasers</p><p>Tuesday- Old Enemies</p><p>Wednesday- Elevator</p><p>Thursday- Cars</p><p>Friday- Prologue to my big phan story 'Futuristic Sci-fi'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MondayPhan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solace_eclipse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solace_eclipse/gifts).



> Hi guys! This is a short peice that I wrote for my internet friend, who's birthday was Monday!
> 
> I'm giving her a phanfiction a day, because that's her OTP.  
> I'm not really in the phandom, so I hope this is okay.
> 
> :)

‘ _Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down_ ’

Dan adjusted his tie, carefully brushing invisible specks of lint off his lapels.

‘ _Never gonna run around and desert you_ ’

Light came in the open window and shone on the rumpled sheets of the bed. Phil had left earlier that morning, to go home and get ready.

The wooden floorboards shone, scuffs made by their feet over the years, illuminating and cast in sharp relief, like recording of their time together.

Dan picked up two sharpies from the dressing table and pushed them into his pocket.

Looking in the mirror, Dan could see his perfectly tailored suit, without a spot of dust on it, and he appeared separated from the room, which seemed to be just a background.

The bright bedcovers were the same as they always had been, even though they were mussed and the pillows were uneven, looking at it through the mirror was like looking through a window to the past.

‘ _Never gonna make you cry_

‘ _Never gonna say goodbye_ ’

Dan smoothed his hair back and smiled at the mirror, a smooth, professional smile, and then widened it to a comical grin.

‘ _Never gonna tell a lie, and hurt you_ ’

‘ _We’ve known eachother for so long, your hearts been aching, but you're too shy to say it_ ’

Dan chuckled at line, remembering when he had first played this song for Phil.

Dan had been showing Phil his ‘PowerPoint’. When he got to second slide, he clicked the YouTube link, and Rick Astley’s face filled the screen. They had laughed about it for hours. Afterward, Phil and turned to Dan and spoke, his mouth turned up at the edges.

“Does this mean you are never gonna let me go?” Then he kissed Dan, just once, gently.

Dan had froze in shock, and replied unconsciously “It’s ‘never gonna give you up’ not ‘let you go’.

Phil had rolled his eyes and shoved Dan. “Does that mean it's true?”

Dan had gulped, swallowing nervously. “Yes.”

Now, on their wedding day, Dan chuckled at the memory.

_Shy indeed. Phil was not shy._

Dan stopped the CD abruptly, partly through another verse.

_‘It's a song about love or something’_

_‘So then does it apply to us?’_

_‘I suppose’_

He placed the CD carefully in a plastic envelope and tucked it behind the Sharpies, hooking them around the top.

\----

“You may kiss the Phil!”

“‘The Phil’?! Excuse me--”

Phil was cut off when Dan kissed him, and it was awkward as Phil kept on trying to talk, until he relaxed his mouth.

Dan snuck the CD from his front pocket and handed it to a server behind him.

 _ **PLEASE PLAY AS SOON AS GIVEN**_ was written on it in careful Sharpie.

Then Dan focused on kissing Phil. As they parted, Phil yelled out.

“Time for some dancing!” Then he began to dance around off the stage.

The shock on the faces of the people who hadn't watched their videos over the years would be comical if Dan wasn't frantically watching the server, who was talking to the DJ in the back, and trying to get him to stop the music and put in the CD that Dan had given him. Dan saw the DJ wave a similar CD, and felt a wave of nervousness as they argued over it. Finally the DJ took both CDs, and put the first one in.

Dan waited for the music, to see if it was his, and grinned in relief as Rick Astley’s voice boomed across the ballroom. The room filled with cheers, and Dan looked for Phil.

When he saw Phil, he expected to see shock and laughter, but instead Phil beckoned him forward.

Dan maneuvered his way through the crowd, around dancing and laughing people, narrowly avoiding a wine glass.

Phil grabbed Dan as soon as he was in reach and pulled him close, whispering in his ear. “Like me addition?”

Dan felt a jolt of shock. Of course.

They had been rickrolling each other for years after Dan had first done it. Phil must have had his same idea.

When the song ended, the DJ switched the CDs out.

And Rick Astley’s voice boomed out again.

Dan whispered back. “This one’s mine.”

Phil looked momentarily shocked, his mouth forming an ‘O’ of surprise.

The he laughed, and grabbed Phil’s hands.

They danced together, their strange moves scandalizing everyone in the room.

Phil whispered to Dan. “It doesn't matter about what they think because---”

_I'm never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you._

_We’ve known eachother for so long._

Phil clutched Dan’s sweaty hands tighter.

_Inside we both know what been going on_

_We know ‘The Game’ and we are gonna play it_

_And if you ask me, how I'm feeling_

_Don't tell me you’re too blind to see_

“Never gonna give you up.” The sun was slowly setting.

“Never gonna let you down.” And the patio lights came out, glowing across their faces.

“I promise, in sickness and in health, I'll never run around and desert you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would be much appreciated! They light up my day! :) :)


	2. TuesdayPhan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this.

Phil’s head knocked against the ground, his vision going white and then black and finally fading to blue spots.

His lips barely touched against the pavement, gritty and sticking to the blood dribbling down his chin.

He rested there for a few moments, the only sounds dull in his rushing ears. Kids were playing, just around the corner, running and screaming. Cars rushed on the bridge across the river.

In Phil’s head, all was quiet. These sounds were part of life, and he could pretend he was alone.

“Did we kill him?”

Phil’s head, which had sagged forward, his lips relaxed and pressed to the pavement, the sting in his cheek burning a fiery brand across his face, shot up as his whole body tensed.

“Nah he’s awake. You see him move?” A different voice, different, gruffer and deeper.

“If he’s still moving, he needs taught a lesson.” A girl’s voice. Leisha? Liz? “You want to do the honors, Dan?”

Silence. Dan had been kicking Phil since the beginning of 6th grade, and he never once spoken more than a few words. Phil heard the drag of his soles against the gravel-strewn in the lot hidden behind the building of the Elementary School on 41st street. Phil could remember it all, and his mind was gripped with panic once more.

_No no no no no no. Not this time. I’m sorry. Just not this time please._

But beyond his panic, Phil knew he couldn’t stop it. Dan’s scruffy sneakers stopped beside him, but just a few feet back, enough for a good kick, to get the proper leverage.

_No not leverage. Momentum. That’s the word. We learned that yesterday in Physics._

_Momentum._

Phil heard the minuscule scrape as Dan lifted his foot. Silence and just a shift of breath, children playing in the background and cars whizzing by over the roar of the river.

Phil couldn’t hear the foot, but he knew it was coming. A few seconds, then the pain.

He could count it all out. Phil relaxed his muscles, and then invariably tensed when the blow should have come.

But it didn’t. The foot stayed up, back, waiting.

Phil tried to shift on the ground, to turn his head, and a then the blow came, a quick swift kick to the ribs. Phil surprised, let out a grunt and collapsed against the ground, laying flat, filled with shock.

Sharp, clacking heels snapped against the pavement, and Phil heard the boys running in all directions. He barely managed to move his arm to begin to drag himself to his feet, when a clawed hand grabbed the back of his neck.

“Phillip Lester!”

\------

EIGHT YEARS LATER

HIGH SCHOOL REUNION

\------

Dan leaned against the wooden bar, glaring out over the dancing.

Then he turned to the man standing next to him, drinking deeply from his glass. “I don’t know why they thought it was a good idea to badly imitate a bar in the middle of a school gym.”

The very fake-looking bar was set up in the center of the gym, and you could see the bleachers behind to screens put up to try to make a dark, smoky atmosphere. The man next to him turned and said. “I don’t think anyone knows why.”

Dan felt a jolt of shock. It was Phil. His dark was cut in almost the same way as Dan’s, shockingly. It gave Dan a start before he saw those pale blue eyes, which had stared back at him as he kicked him.

God when was that? Sixth grade? The… bullying —yes that’s what it was— had gone on until the end of middle school, and then in high school they had gone their separate ways.

Dan could still remember what it felt like when Phil’s ribs gave out under his ratty sneaker toe.

He had learned later of course. That kicking people didn’t make the pain go away. It just hurt other people. Not who you really wanted to hurt.

Even if looking at Phil was like looking in a mirror.

Phil was watching Dan warily, having not yet realized who he was.

Dan watched the moment he remembered.

\----

The moment Phil recognized Dan, he could feel his chest clench, as if all the air had been sucked out of it.. His glass fell from his hand and shattered against the ground.

It went unnoticed, in the din of the fake bar, among former students laughing and old grudges being revived.

But this wasn't a grudge. Phil could still feel the imprint of every kick, had memorized the exact way Dan’s toe had felt against his ribs and lower back and crotch.

Dan was watching him, warily. He looked the same as he always had, but the new haircut made his face seem different. Open and friendly.

_Not a vicious monster. Not someone who would kick a boy on the ground and not speak a word._

Phil clenched his fists, and prepared to defend himself.

It won't happen again.

But he was surprised when Dan’s face crumpled. He stepped forward, and, before Phil could react, was wrapping his arms around him.

Frozen with shock, and with his childhood tormentor clinging to him like he was his last lifeline.

So Phil did the only thing he could do. The only Phil thing he could do.

He wrapped his arms around Dan, and hugged him back.

His mind whispered, ‘ _Traitor_ ’.

But his heart whispered back ‘ _He’s in pain_ ’.

Phil looked up and could see the gym lights above his head, partially blocked by the cheesy Christmas lights.

They twinkled.

“It’s not Christmas. Not even close. But we might as well have some Christmas cheer.”

Besides, this shirt wasn’t really that expensive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday up in about two hours. Thursday will be up tonight. 
> 
> Then the grand finale!
> 
> :) Thank you for all kudos and support. I love you all. 
> 
> Comments encourage me and fill me with joy!


	3. WednesdayPhan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers!
> 
>  
> 
> The person I wrote this for, Curly, is also my co-writer on another story, and we were talking just a few nights ago about this idea I had.
> 
> I was thinking about what it was like to be a young writer first entering the fanfic community (Oh gosh three years ago now) and how stressful it was.
> 
> So me and Curly together came up with the idea of the ‘Partner Project’. The idea is that young writers with good and creative story ideas could come to us and ask us to co-write with them. We are open to many fandoms, and would be willing to help beta, write, and give suggestions/encouragement. Me and Curly are currently working on our own story, so we may be busy a lot, but at least one of us could be around to help. If you think that you would like to collab, comment below, or here's another option to contact us:
> 
> Me: on kik: friendofalfonso  
>  on email: projectemj@gmail.com
> 
> Curly: on kik: sasslikenoother  
>  on email: 2gkrrmr@gmail.com  
>  on tumblr: phanix-wonder  
> (Hey guys this is Curly! Just wanted to say don't be discouraged if you see that my url is utterly empty, I just use tumblr for endless browsing at the moment tbh.)
> 
> Anyway, we thought this would be a fun project that could encourage aspiring writers like ourselves and give them a little help. So I hope to see some of you use this project so we can help your story ideas take flight! :)

The elevator jolted. Dan’s grip on the rails tightened. The lights flickered.

Then the elevator screeched to a stop, and Dan hit the floor, colliding violently with the man across the elevator.

The lights went black. After a few frantic moments of swearing and fumbling in the dark, Dan pushed back against the other man and scrambled to the opposite side of the dark box.

There was a few tense moments of heavy breathing as they waiting in silence.

Dan finally broke the silence. “So I guess now we just wait.”

“I suppose.”

Dan sat, shoulders hunched. The room was pitch black, and swirling shapes seemed to melt out of the darkness, dancing before his eyes.

The silence weighed down on Dan’s shoulders, seeming to squeeze his head and make his mouth go dry.

Several times, Dan opened his mouth to speak to whoever the shadowy figure was, waiting across the elevator.

The only assurance Dan had of his presence was occasional light breaths from across the metal box.

The silence seemed to stretch on for hours, talking beginning to manifest in Dan’s mind as something taboo, something that could could never and would never happen in this crushing silence.

When Dan finally spoke, his voice was too loud in the silence. “So. What now?”

An intake of breath.

Then a harsh bang echoed from behind Dan. He flew forward, scrambling madly away from the wall he had been leaning up against and toward the waiting figure. Heart clenching with an onslaught of fear, Dan unconsciously pressed his body against the far wall. His fingers were braced against the rough hotel rug on the floor, bits of dust grinding painfully into the pads at his fingertips.

Silence.

“What was that?” The person next to Dan whispered.

“How the hell do you expect me to know?!”

“Maybe they are trying to fix it.”

Dan didn't bother replying. They both knew that wasn't likely.

“I'm Phil, by the way.” The man whispered.

“Dan.”

“Oh. Nice name.”

There was a thud. They both jolted, Phil letting out a small squeak.

After a short silence, in which Dan and Phil stayed quiet, hearts pumping, the tapping began.

It started on the opposite wall, echoing through the darkness, making Dan’s heart pound.

His hands clenched tight, tighter, his whole body strung with tension.

The tap circulated around their metal prison, stopping at the door, which was on the wall right next to them.

Dan felt Phil’s sweaty hand grasp his, and twisted his fingers into his grip, squeezing tight, fingers slipping with sweat and fear.

The tapping had stopped, and now the silence echoed once more.

A long scrape at the door made Dan jump, heart clenching painfully. The scraping sounds ran chillingly along the seam of the doors, all the way down to the floor.

The tapping turned to a gentle sort of thudding, and Dan could sense the thing was somehow inside, crawling across the floor like a giant spider. He pressed closer to Phil.

The thudding stopped inches from Dan’s hand, and he stood frozen, not daring to move it.

His eyes were fixed, straining to watch the spot where he could barely make out the ghostly shape of his hand.

Then something burst up through the floor, a ghastly face. Flesh dripping and sagging from high, elegant cheekbones, a pretty mouth stretched in terror and rage.

The clink of jewelry filled the compartment as the apparition rose to fill the compartment, full lips stretched in a soundless howl.

Dan heard Phil scream, but a wretched sob barely managed to rip it’s way from his throat.

Then the lights flashed on.

The screaming woman was gone, and with a shudder and a jolt, the elevator was moving again.

Dan stood frozen with shock, eyes wide, heart pounding.

His hand was still in Phil’s.

The elevator dinged as the doors slid open.

“Hey.” Phil said.

“Hey.” Dan whispered back.

“...You want my number?”

“Okay.” Dan said, automatically. “Wait. What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ThursdayPhan is done and will be up within the hour. :)
> 
> Comments would be much appreciated.


End file.
